DeaD LiFe
by The Dragon Lover Girl
Summary: 2 girls find themselfs in a different world will there lives will change forever!
1. The Beggining

From dark to light, from sadness to being happy, everything we know comes to an end things we never find out is what the mystery we could figer out. Without love how would we hate,  
>without are courage how would we have strength, we will never know the possibility's of life until this very day we travel to the land of...The Dead.<p>

9:30 p.m alarm goes off -a girl rises out from her bed ~yawns~- the girl is name serenity she has long black hair with red highlights as dark as blood, her eyes are brown as the earths soil, her skin is pail almost like paper. As she walk down to the kitchen she notices a note from her mother.

Dear Daughter,

i will be gone till Friday,  
>im sorry to leave so early.<br>i mit have a chance for the first time.

love always, mom

p.s i made dinner for you it should last till i get home.

she sighed and headed back up to her room, "well I guess i get a week to myself" she gets dressed in her best black top with her black skinny jeans with the holes on the knees, slips on her black with white striped shoes, she puts her hair up in a ponytail grabs her keys and heads out the door. As she walks down the street she stops by a friend's, as she walks up to the house a girl comes out. she had long black hair with bright white highlights, her eyes where as green and the grass, her skin was lightish-dark almost like the sand on a beach, her name was cynder but as most people would call her cindy, "hey cynder" as she smiles.  
>"hey serenity, what's up?" as she puts on a smile of joy. "ehh nothin, just stoped by to see if you wanted to hang a bit, my mom's out of town for the week "with the tired boredom in her voice, "ahh so your going to be home alone for a week lucky you, i was just helping my parents clean, im done so i guess we can hang out, but let me just go get something quick" she runs back in the house and comes out with a necklace around her neck. "Ok im ready" with a big smile on her face. "you went in to put on that necklace? okay then but that sure is pretty where did ya get it?" as she looks at her with curiosity. "oh my grandmother gave it to me, she said it was from her great-great-great grandmother and that it has spiritchul powers to travel another realm" as she laughs, "but i bet shes just saying that so i would ware it." as she giggles and starts to walk down from the house.<p>

Both the girls walked to places talking about there next year of 10th grade and how they would choose there classes on being able to talk with each other since both of them had the talent for art and history of course math was not there strong subject but they thought about working together on most things. It was getting late so they both headed back, "Hey serenity if you want you can spend the night at my place." putting on a small smile, "Ya know i was just about to ask you the same thing, but you place sounds said with a half smile, "Oh well how about your place then, besides i could use a break from my parents, they drive me crazy half the time" she does a small laugh. "You sure?" she rises her eyebrow. "Yea im sure I just have to ask my parents of course, but i know they will say yes" she hopes up and down in excitement. When they got to her place her place her parents thought about it and said it would be okay so cynder got her things but before they could go cynder's grandmother spoke from in the dark hallway coming out "hope you have a goodnight, i know you girls will have fun tonight, a shooting start will pass by, have a wonderful night cindy's you too as well serenity" she does a small laugh with a devilish looking smile, and starts back into the hallway to her room. Both girls looked at each other in a weird kind of way "O..kay then have a goodnight grandma" with a slow tone. As the girls head back, they both looked up and saw a light pass by in the sky "wow, grandma was right about a shooting start" sounding surprised. "she probably looked it up or something" trying to think so. "maybe, but there's a problem...actually two problems..." silent pause, "what's the problem?" with curiosity. "she doesn't use or watch Tv Nor the computer...she only reads books..." she nodes her head slowly. "um well...maybe she was reading about it?..." little shaky tone with big freaked out eyes. They both looked at each other, shook there head, both thinking there imagining it, or thats what they think.

*ooo cant wait for whats going to happen next ^.^* *you'll find out on chapter 2* ~Lost~


	2. Taken

DeaD Life

Chapter 2 ~lost~

In the world from Life to Death the cavern's of the lost soul's lie the mystery from in the deaths. In the woods of sorrow an underground cavern; where the demons souls are alone to time. Over by an old well there a glow shines out, over on the trees; a slithering snakes eyes go wide with surprise with its red eyes glaring at the site, it slithers away into the shadows; down the cavern the snake forms a human shadow, in the other corner another shadow sits alone wondering. "Looks like we mite have visitors." A mans voice speaks from in the standing shadow; "Probably more soulless mortals" said the one in the dark corner with a more calm voice. "The well doesn't shine as bright for any other normal soul" as the one man standing thinks of such knowing. "Then I guess we have "them" coming" he said with a smirk.

It fades to dark as the scene gets brighter, its morning on earth and the sun shines in the window; Cynder awakes ready for the day, she gets her things and heads for the bathroom till she spots out from the window a small sparkle of dust fly out from the well. She grabs her jacket and heads down stairs, behind her Serenity fallows, "Where are you going?" she said with curiosity, raising one eyebrow. "I'm going over to check out the well a minuet, I saw something" she hurries out the back door heading toured the well. Cynder stops in front of the well looking down it wondering if she saw what she saw, "I swear I saw something shine from here." She squinted down more seeing if she can get a better look. "Maybe it was your mind playing tricks ya I mean ya just woke up." Serenity placed her hands on her hips. "No! I know I saw someth" echoing down the well she lands to the bottom of the well. "CYNDER!" as serenity yells, cinder lays motionless till on eye flutters open, she leans up rubbing her head seeing what happened , "cinder you ok?" serenity yells down. "Yea im fine…how am I going to get out of here?" her voice echoes from the well. Serenity looks around finding rope on the side from the well. "Grab on!" cinder try's grabbing the rope, with a pull serenity try's pulling her up, she trips over a sliver of rock making a small cut on her ankle, pulling her down the well she falls landing next to cynder. Her eyes slowly open; she gets up looking around, "Aww noo! Now where both stuck down here!" looking around seeing if finding a way out. As a light glows from under them, they fall thru glowings of light around them till the light dims and it fades to black. The girls lay conches on the ground, they stood with the wide look on there face. They stood very still, eyes roaming the place, "Where are we" serenity said slowly. A movement from the earth circles around them. They have no clue. Serenity try's moving till the cut on her ankle trips her back down on the ground. "I can get up; I cut my ankle on that rock." As she still try's to stand up, cinder walks over putting her arm around her neck lifting her up, "You think your going to be ok? We have to find a way out." The ground moves closer to them, rising out a long 6 legged monster with sharp long fangs with piercing black eyes staring them down, with a swift it goes to attack, the girls scream in fear.


End file.
